Feelings
by RazamatazzJazz54
Summary: Yeah, dumb title I know. Anyways, it's about Lucy and Edmund, sorry bad summary!More chapters soon? LucyXEdmund


**Okay yes! My first EVER story. I absolutly love Edmund and Lucy together, I hope it's okay, I know it's probably not that good, but read it and let me know what you think! I hope there isn't too many mistakes!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, or any of the Characters.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around with a sigh. This wasn't the first time that I had awoken this early in the morning, restless. I hadn't been sleeping too well, and I couldn't figure out why.

It had been almost four years now that I, along with my siblings, have lived here, in Cair Paravel, ruling as the Kings and Queens of Narnia. We had been doing a great job we haven't had a battle in awhile, ever since we defeated the White Witch and her army, all of Narnia was living in peace, with occasionally a small problem, that Peter sent Edmund to take care of.

I stare at my bedrooms plain white ceiling for only a few more moments before I sit up in my bed. My room was clean and orderly, just the way I had left it when I went to sleep. I didn't dislike my room but sometimes it was just so bland. I have been meaning to change it to something more colorful, but Susan insists it looks perfect.

I pushed my golden sheets and quilt aside, they had a beautiful picture of Aslan on them. After successfully getting the blankets out of the way I scooted towards the edge of my roomy bed. It really is much too large for me. I am quite tiny, even though I am older now.

I let my feet touch the cold hardwood floor and a shiver ran through my body. I was sure I had left my slippers on my floor, but they weren't there. With a sigh I stood up and walked over to the other side and looked for them.

Looking under the edge of my bed, I saw them. I wondered with a curious expression as to how they got there and shrugged to myself as I reached for them. They were quite soft, a brilliant jade green color and they matched my soft green robe. I sighed contentedly as instantly my toes felt warmer.

I stood up off of the floor and walked over to my window. It had one of those little balcony seat things that I could sit on. Wrapping my robe around my shoulders I sat down and looked up at the moon.

It was really, quite lovely tonight. It was a full moon, bright and shining, just the way I loved it. It made me feel so peaceful when I looked at it. The stars were also bright, and they glowed brilliantly.

My eyes started to grow irritated after looking at it for so long, and I felt more tired then I had before. I knew it would be useless for me to get back in my bed. I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried.

I looked down at the ground, through the window and thought. I could always just go lay in with one of my siblings, like I used to when I was a small child. I knew Peter's room was way too far away, even though he probably wouldn't mind if I went in there. It was just a tad chilly in the palace though, and I was already freezing, I didn't want to walk all the way to his room.

Susan was my next option, but Susan got angry when I still acted like a kid. She would probably get angry when she awoke to her teenage sister crawling into a bed by her. It wasn't that Susan was mean to me or anything, It's just she had matured so much, and really had become a responsible adult.

I frowned as I looked up at the moon again. That left Edmund. He probably would be very angered by her, especially if I woke him up when I went in there, but he would probably let me stay.

I stood up quietly, tripping on the edge of my wrinkled robe. With an aggravated groan I put the robe on properly and smoothed it out as best as I could. It would be best to look presentable incase any of the chambermaids were to be up, or even any of the guards that patrolled around their rooms.

After my robe had been smoothed out quite nicely I walked across my room towards the door. I passed all the pictures hanging on my wall, taking a few moments to look at them. There was one of me and my siblings at our coronation. There was another next to it that showed all of them with Aslan. I smiled at that one and looked towards the next ones. The last three were separate pictures of one of my siblings and I. Peter and me, then Susan and me, and last Edmund and me.

I smiled as I looked at the one with Edmund. He was truly, an amazing person to me. He had grown up out of most of his childish ways and had really changed for the better. His attitude towards his siblings had changed immensely. I am really close to Edmund now, I believe he is my favorite, but of course I would never mention that out loud.

With one last glance and smile towards the pictures I would at a quicker pace to my bedroom door. I took the golden knob in my rather childish looking hand and turned it. Slowly, I cracked it open and then slid through the door.

I turned right down the hall towards Edmunds room. It wasn't too far of a walk. Surely I would be there in a few minutes.

Walking down the hall I glanced at some of the pictures. It was hard to see them clearly. The halls were so poorly lit that I could barely make out anything. With a gentle sigh I continued forward and stopped to look in a mirror, just to see how horrid I looked.

My hair was slightly tangled, it didn't help that it was still curled from the night before. My hair now went down past my shoulders, and it was still the same brown color. My eyes were the same bright blue they always were. I did look rather tired, but other than that and the messed up hair, I figured I wouldn't scare Edmund too badly.

I came upon Edmund's door and opened it slowly. It made a quiet creaking noise as I slid it open, but it didn't seem to wake Edmund.

With a quiet sigh of relief I walked into his room, turning slowly towards the door and shut it gently behind me.

I looked around his room and shook my head with a grin. His room was a mess, and surely Susan hadn't been in here for awhile to scold him about it. His shades were open and the window was cracked allowing the chilly air to flow into the room and over towards the bed.

Edmund had some pictures hanging on his wall. The one in the center of them all was the one of me and him. I smiled looking at it and then over at him.

I slid my robe off and walked silently over to his bed. His blanket was not pulled up all the way and the cold didn't seem to be affecting him as it came in through his open window.

With a gentle sigh I slid off my slippers and slowly sat down on his bed. I was at the end of his feet and I was trying to be careful I wouldn't sit on him or anything. I giggled quietly to myself as I accidentally almost fell off the bed. Sliding over to his side I scooted down into the right position and sighed contently.

I quickly slid under the covers, pulling them up to my chin. I was freezing, and the open window wasn't helping much.

I let my fingers trail over the soft blanket as I stared up at the ceiling for a couple minutes. Edmund's blanket also had Aslan on. They were the same texture as mine, except for his were a light blue color, and mine were golden.

I turned on my side to face Edmund and studied his face. He looked so peaceful; his face calm and his breathing deep and steady. His hair was a mess, as it had grown out some since the last time he had gotten it cut, and it suited him well this length.

After having been up for awhile, I closed my eyes trying to sleep. I sighed irritated and opened my eyes. I poked Edmund in the side and whispered, "Hey Ed?"

I felt bad for waking him, but I just couldn't fall asleep, maybe he could help me, or stay up with me until I was asleep. I poked him once more, whispering his name until he groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

I smiled at him innocently as he looked at me startled. "What are you doing in my bedroom, Lu?" he asked sleepily, as he struggled to wake up all the way. I laughed some and rolled my eyes as he struggled to keep awake. "I couldn't sleep, Ed. Do you mind if I stay in here? It's awfully lonely in my bedroom." I explained to him quietly, hoping he wasn't upset with me.

Edmund finally looked at me with wide awake eyes. I noted his eyes were a very brilliant blue that looked breathtaking in the light of the moon. His eyelashes, a very dark black, made him look even more outstanding. Edmund blinked at me a couple of times and sighed.

"Sure Lu. You know I could never say no to you, but why couldn't you sleep? Is there something wrong? You know we have a lot to do tomorrow. You need some rest…" He said sounding sort of confused. I looked over at him and giggled.

"Don't get too confused, Edmund. I just haven't been sleeping well in my room. Thanks for letting me stay Ed. We should both get some rest. Goodnight." I smiled at him after he returned the goodnight. Looking at him as he closed his eyes, I shivered. Edmund opened one eye and peeked out at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes once more at him, before poking him. With a laughed Edmund opened his arms as if he were asking for a hug. I smiled gratefully at him and slid over and into his arms. He really was warm, and I felt much better being with him.

I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as I rest my head against his chest. It was a peaceful sound, and I found it lulling me to sleep. I can't remember much about my dreams; I don't think I dreamt at all, I had slept so well.

In the morning my eyes slowly opened. I woke up confused and looked around the room. I wasn't in my own room, which scared me, but I slapped myself in the forehead when I remembered climbing into Edmund's room late at night.

I sat up in the bed and turned my head, Edmund was along side the edge, almost halfway of and lying on his stomach, his face smashed into the mattress.

I giggled and climbed out of his lovely blue covers and slid off onto the floor. I walked quietly over to the chair and picked up my jade robe. I slid it on properly, making sure there were no wrinkles, as I did the night before, and then walked over to put my slippers on.

I didn't really want to wake Ed, but we all four had a long day ahead of us. It was our annual ball we held every year, to remember when Narnia was finally free of the White Witch.

I tapped Edmund on the back of his neck and then ruffled his messy black hair. He groaned and then pushed himself up slowly using his arms. Edmund wiped his eyes and then looked at me; fully awake with a grin, "Morning, Lu" He greeted me quietly and stood up from his bed.

I watched as he walked into his closet and just now realized he wasn't even wearing a shirt. I blushed, embarrassed. I had slept in his bed last night, and he didn't even have a night shirt on or anything. I did notice however, Edmund's defined muscles. You could tell he worked out and a lot.

I sighed shaking my head and sat down in one of his chairs. I let out a big breath and then closed my eyes. Really there was no reason for me to get worked up over the whole no shirt and then staring at his muscles, it was just weird.

I felt someone tap my forehead and opened my eyes to look at my brother. His brilliant blue eyes were bright and he grinned at me. "Come on, Lu. We have a lot to do today Silly girl" he said with a laugh and helped me out of the chair. I smiled playfully, "How about you give me a piggy back ride to my room?" I said laughing as I went behind him and hopped on his back.

He laughed and then walked over to his door when I was securely there. He opened the door and took off at a run towards my room. We were both laughing and he was slightly out of breath as he opened my door.

I slid of his back, not really wanting to and smiled at him before going into my dressing area. I grabbed my red dress and slid it on, it looked okay for the day, and it would do until I had to be redressed for the ball.

I sat down in front of my mirror and combed out my hair. It was still curled some and I had to admit, I looked pretty. I grinned into the mirror and then went to brush my teeth and clean my face. I came out and walked into my room, where Edmund waited on the bed.

He stood up with a grin on his face and walked towards the door with me. When he opened it, one of the chambermaids had a sort of shocked look on her face as she saw both of them come out. The chambermaid, also known as Marie bowed and stood up with a gentle smile on her face.

"Your Majesties, you are both wanted to meet High King Peter, and Queen Susan, down in the dining hall for breakfast. I laughed and we both thanked her before walking down the hall.

Edmund cracked a few jokes along the long walk to the kitchen, and I found myself staring at him a lot, memorizing his face, all the details of it. He really was so handsome.

When we arrived in the dining hall Susan and Peter grinned at us from their place at the table. Edmund grinned, taking his place by Susan, and I went to sit next to Pete.

Peter and Susan greeted them cheerfully. Susan turned towards Edmund with a frown on her beautiful face. I watched as Edmund turned to her, with a curious expression, and sort of confused. "What did I do this time?" he asked with a serious face that made Susan, Peter, and I to all laugh.

Susan looked back at him seriously and shook her head, "Edmund Pevensie! I went into your room to find you this morning to get you for breakfast and your room was a complete mess! How many times have I told you, it's important to keep it clean, especially when we have so many guests coming here this evening."

Edmund rolled his eyes, and I laughed. Peter shook his head, and Susan glared at Edmund before turning her attention towards the food that had just been set in front of her. I ate my food quickly, not as quickly as Ed and Pete though. They were finished within minutes.

I finished my last bite and we all conversed about the upcoming event. I was especially glad to be having a ball, I loved to dance. I always had many young princes asking to dance, I would always accept, just for the fun of it.

Susan enjoyed the balls as well. I could tell. She loved to get dressed up in her finest gown and then spend the evening dancing joyfully with anyone she chooses.

Peter always had a good time, dancing, eating and drinking at the balls. He would always have a smile on his face, and I loved when he was that happy. He would greet each guest enthusiastically and then move on. He would soon find a pretty young lady to dance with.

Edmund, well let's just say I could tell Edmund hated balls. He never danced, and mostly he sat in his throne with a blank expression on his face. The only time he would smile would be if I came up and tried to get him to dance. Usually that ended with me and him laughing over nothing, and sometimes I could get him to do a Waltz with me.

When we had finished, Susan stood up with a grin on her face, it was time for us to get ready. Peter and Edmund stood up as well and I glanced at them curiously, "Where are you two going?"

Peter smiled at me, "We are going to go duel for awhile with some of the knights, and then we shall be getting ready for the ball. We will see you two when it begins" He said smiling. I knew we probably wouldn't see each other until tonight. I stood up and hugged Peter, and then walked to Edmund.

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, and he did so back. I looked up at him seriously, "Try not to get hurt while you are dueling. I know how foolish you get, be careful" I said quietly, thinking of all the times he hurt himself while dueling.

Edmund smiled at me, kissed my forehead and then walked out with Peter. I sighed watching the two of them leave and turned to leave with Susan.

I linked arms with my sister and we walked towards her chamber with happy expressions on our faces.

We always got ready for the balls in Susan's room. It was much roomier and Susan insisted. When we arrived we were ordered to take baths. Susan took hers first, since she was much faster.

I sat down to wait, and occasionally I would help one of the chambermaids with a small detail on one of our gowns.

I sat on the edge of Susan's bed, and day dreamed for a while. I was trying not to worry about Edmund, I knew he would probably be okay; I just couldn't get the worried feeling out of her mind.

Susan entered the room with her robe on and sat down in front of the mirror. I smiled at her and walked into the bathroom. Susan had already filled the tub with fresh water for me, I smiled grateful and slipped out of my red dress. Getting in the tub I tried to hurry. I was off my body and then scrubbed my hair until I was sure it was perfectly clean.

Standing out of the tub I wrapped a robe around myself and walked out to sit down by Susan who was getting her hair dried by on of her chambermaids. Susan smiled at her, "This is so exciting don't you think? I just love having these parties!" She exclaimed.

I laughed and bounced in my seat excitedly, "Of course! These Balls are always amazing. I love to dance; I just hate the long process of getting ready." I laughed as one of my chambermaids started to dry my hair.

When our hair was completely dry, they brushed it out so there were no knots or tangles. I ran my fingers through my silky brown hair. It felt so soft. Our chambermaids, Maria and Anne came back into the room and started curling our hair. We made small chit chat as they worked.

When they had finished, they ended up pulling part of my hair back. It looked amazing, the curls looked perfect and I couldn't help but smile.

Maria and Anne stood us up and unfortunately, we had to wear our corsets. Maria helped me put mine on and then laced it up quickly. When she had finished with that she went into the closet and brought out my gown. It was a deep blue color that reminded me of Edmund.

She helped me slid into it and then lace up the back. It was an elegant strapless gown. It had no sleeves at all. It fit just perfectly, and the dress really made my eyes and hair stand out. I smiled pleased at myself and then sat down in front of the mirror.

I turned my head to look when Susan came out in a Red dress that looked similar to mine. She smiled sitting down by me and looked over my dress with a laugh, "I imagine we are probably going to match Edmund and Peter. These are usually the colors they are to wear" she pointed out with a grin and looked into the mirror.

Maria and Anne came into the room with our shoes. Both pairs were a bright silver color that shined. I smiled and lifted the end of my gown. Maria helped slide my shoes on while Anne helped Susan.

I turned to look in the mirror once more as Maria ran into the closet to get out our necklaces and bracelets and such for the event.

She came back out carrying a chest with Susan's jewelry. She opened it and Anne walked over to help her get the jewelry. Maria came over carrying a beautiful silver charm bracelet with diamonds along it. Then she put a long, hanging silver chain with a heart at the end.

I loved the way it hung just right. Susan was wearing the exact same pieces of Jewelry except hers were gold. I smiled, "Looks like we are suppose to all match tonight" She laughed joyfully as she motioned towards the accessories.

Susan laughed along with her, and then both of their smiles widened as Maria and Anne carried over their crowns carefully. They rested them on their heads just right.

I grinned and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked. I was extremely proud to be wearing the crown once more. It felt so right to be dressed like this. I just hoped everyone liked it. I hope Edmund likes it.

My eyes widened slightly as that thought came out of nowhere. I wasn't sure why I would even care what my brother thought. Normally I wouldn't think his opinion was important. I couldn't be sure what had changed that. Certainly I didn't think I had any extra feelings for him...at least I thought I didn't.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. I could think about this after the ball. I knew it would be so wrong of me to have feelings for my brother, but I was pretty sure that's what was going on.

I felt like crying almost when I realized. Susan put her hand on my arm and shook me a little, "Hey Lu? You ready to go? It's time" She announced gently. I turned my head towards her and smiled, "Yes, let's go" I said cheerfully, trying not to think about my new found feelings.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised by these feelings though. I mean I suppose I always knew they were there, I had always cared differently for Edmund, I can't believe I never realized.

I shook my head slightly and stood up with Susan. I turned and hugged both Maria and Anne, thanking them for all of their help. Susan followed after me, doing the same and we both turned to walk out of the door. We walked at a slow pace, escorted down the hall, towards the ball room, by two of the guards of the castle.

I smiled excited as we got closer and I could hear the guests talking amongst themselves. I turned and smiled at Susan. She gave me a hug and then walked up towards her spot where she would wait to be introduced. I looked around wondering where Peter and Edmund were.

I heard laughing from down the hall and saw Peter and Edmund being walked down the hall, joking with their guards. Peter smiled at me and walked up by Susan. Edmund came to a stop next to me. I looked at Peter and Susan and noticed they were both dressed in red and gold to match.

I turned to Edmund and scanned over his outfit. He was dressed in blue and sliver, just like I and we matched perfectly. His silver crown sat perfectly on his head, just like mine and we matched perfectly.

"You look beautiful, Lu" He complimented me, grinning as he looked over at me. I laughed and shook my head, "And you look very handsome Ed, really" I grinned at him, and he smiled in thanks.

I heard everyone settle down in the room and I smiled at Edmund nervously. I heard one of the great knights announce Peter and Susan in a deep voice, "Announcing, High King Peter, the Magnificent and Queen Susan, the Gentle."

I smiled and then they disappeared through the door, and into the room. I looped my arm through Edmund's offered on and walked towards the door with him. The deep voice came again in a few moments, "Announcing King Edmund, the Just and Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Edmund smiled at me and walked through the door with me.

We walked out and towards our thrones, smiling at our guests and occasionally waving. Edmund never wanted to stop and talk and I didn't mind and walked along with him at the pace he wanted.

I sighed sadly as we got to our thrones and had to part ways. We sat on opposite ends. I turned my head and noticed Edmund throw me a sad smile before he turned his head to the party, slouched in his seat and had a bored expression on his face, like always.

I giggled and waited until everyone calmed down. Peter stood up and welcomed all of our guests and then the ball started officially. There was a lot of eating and the dance floor became crowded as people danced.

Peter stood up and went off to greet everybody, like he always did. I noticed Susan had been asked to dance three times already and she was dancing with the first person who had asked, right now.

I stood off of my chair slowly and looked at Ed; there was a group of girls trying to get him to dance. I laughed as I skipped by, I knew it was useless. There was no way he would dance with any of them.

I saw him smile at me, his face brightening for a few seconds before he was forced to pay attention to some blonde in a pink dress. I sighed aggravated. Why couldn't those girls just leave him alone?

I put a smile on my face when I got to the dance floor and went to go find someone to dance with. I smiled and danced with my dear friend, Mr. Tumnus. After dancing with him and some others I skipped over to Edmund who had finally gotten the girls to leave him alone.

He smiled at me and waved in greeting, "Hey Lu." He said cheerfully, his eyes lighting up. I grinned back and held out my hand with a pout on my face that usually worked, "Please come dance with me, just once" I begged with a pleading voice.

He laughed, shaking his head and then put his hand in mine, smiling at me. We walked out onto the dance floor and then took off dancing a faster paced song. We were all over the dance floor, laughing and smiling like idiots, but I didn't care. We were both having so much fun, and I loved being this close to Edmund.

When the dance came to an end Edmund smiled and walked back over to the thrones with me, "Sorry Lu, but one dance a night is enough for me" He laughed and sat down, slouched in his seat once more. I sighed shaking my head, "Oh well, thanks for the dance Ed" I said with a grin before going to dance some more, and get him out of my mind.

Hours later, I sat down exhausted. The ball was finally over, and we had just finished saying goodbye to all of our guests. Susan and Peter had just left, to go into their rooms, clean up, change and go to sleep.

I noticed Edmund walk into the room and he walked over to me at a slow pace, sitting down in Susan's place next to me. He smiled. "Hey Lu, that was fun, huh?" He said with a laugh and rolled his eyes.

I hit him playfully. "Well, I thought it was fun, Ed! I had a lot of dancing to do; now I'm exhausted." I laughed and stood up. Edmund stood up next to me and held my hand in his as we walked towards our rooms.

I swung our hands slightly and then stopped at my door, smiling at Ed. "Hey Luc, you can sleep in my room tonight if you think you will need to. I didn't mind much last night" He smiled at me and waited for my response, leaning against the door.

"Oh! Ed! That would be great! I just need to change and I will be right down to your room okay?" He nodded and kissed my forehead before turning and walking down the hall.

I went into my room, took of my Jewelry and then Maria helped me out of my dress and corset. I changed into my night gown, put my slippers on and then walked down the hall towards Edmund's room.

I knocked lightly and then went into his room. He smiled at me from on his bed. He was sitting there, in his night outfit and was looking out the window. "Hi Edmund" I greeted him with a grin, slipping off my slippers. The hardwood floor was cold, but I immediately jumped on Edmund's bed.

He laughed and then switched off the light after saying our goodnights. We lay, in the same way as the night before, me right up against him, with his arms around me.

I sighed content and closed my eyes, ready for sleep. It was very peaceful out, everything was quiet for awhile. I thought I would actually get some sleep but then I heard it.

It sounded like something like a catapult going and then destroying something. I winced and jumped when I heard the noise. I could see Edmund's wide eyes, "I'm sure it was nothing to be worried about, we will get alerted if anything happened. Let's sleep Lucy" He said with a slight smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. I listened to his deep breathing and tried not to concentrate on more of the same noises that were going off outside, around Narnia. It sounded like a war, like we were being attacked. I shuddered when I heard it again, and buried my face into Edmund's chest, trying to block it out.


End file.
